Bella y el noble impostor
by ClaauRR
Summary: A pesar de no ser particularmente hermosa ni popular, a Bella no le faltan pretendientes; pero ella sólo tiene ojos para Michael Newton. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen, amigo desde la infancia trata de convencerla de que Mike no es como parece. Así que Bella tratará de encontrar qué es más importante, si el amor soñado o lo que es realidad. -Mal summary-
1. Capítulo 1: Hoja al viento

**Pues aquí traigo una adaptación modera de uno de mis libros favoritos. La historia pertenece a Meg Cabot y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer. Espero les agrade y cualquier comentario es bienvenido. **

**Bella y el noble impostor**

**Capítulo 1: Hoja al viento**

-¡Ay Bella!- dijo Alice suspirando mientras conversaba con su amiga- ¡Daría cualquier cosa por ser huérfana como tú!

Bella, quien en realidad no le estaba poniendo mucha atención estuvo lejos de ofenderse por el comentario de su amiga.

-Lo sé.- le respondió su amiga mientras se observaba minuciosamente en el espejo. Aunque Bella Swan y Alice Cullen habían sido amigas desde siempre, no podrían ser más diferentes. Bella era un poco más alta que el promedio mientras que Alice era más baja; Bella tenía el cabello castaño y largo y Alice negro y corto; además sus personalidades no encontraban muchos puntos en común.

-¡Qué bonito!- En ese momento iba entrando Esme a la habitación que compartía su hija con su mejor amiga. -Lamento que tu padre y yo no hayamos tenido el detalle de fallecer aún.- Esme Cullen, con su cabellera caramelo y sus ojos verdes, era de las mujeres mas amigables que Bella hubiera conocido jamás, y sabía que ella tampoco se había ofendido por el comentario de su hija.

-¡Ay mamá! Sabes que no es en serio y que los amo a papá y a ti. ¡Pero ve a Bella! A recibido tantas invitaciones que no sabe ni dónde vivir ahora que ha terminado el colegio. En cambio yo tengo que regresar a la misma casa con mis hermanos enfadosos.- Y era cierto, Bella tenía la oportunidad de vivir con varias familias que le habían ofrecido alojamiento en lo que conseguía el suficiente dinero para establecerse por su propia cuenta.

-Pues si tu casa te parece tan desagradable te puedo mandar a vivir una temporada con tus tíos Denali en Alaska.- Aunque la casa de los Cullen no era para nada desagradable (de hecho una de las mansiones más costosas del estado), sabía a lo que se refería con hermanos enfadosos.

-¿Alaska? ¡Mamá como se te ocurre! He escuchado que ahí ni siquiera tienen internet. ¡Me estarías privando de toda civilización!- La simple idea de vivir en Alaska era completamente absurda a los ojos de Alice quien amaba Nueva York.

-Pues como sigas diciendo tonterías averiguarás por tu cuenta cómo se vive en Alaska.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues sí tengo algo de suerte- dijo Bella ignorando por completo el pequeño altercado. -Nunca conocí a mis padres, así que no puedo decir que los extraño. Y sinceramente no sé que haré ahora. Seré como una hoja al viento.-

-Pues hoja o no, ya sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros cuando sea.- Y Bella lo sabía. Aunque Alice era su mejor amiga desde siempre y consideraba a los Cullen como familia propia, no quería molestar teniendo Esme y Carlisle a tres hijos por quienes preocuparse.

-¿Y tú crees que ella va querer? Teniendo la oportunidad de vivir con los Yorkie, o con los Stanley, ¡incluso Ángela Newton le ofreció quedarse con ellos!- Aunque la mansión Cullen era muy conocida y admirada, si había una que lo era incluso aún más, era la de los Newton, cuya morada dejaba pasmado a cualquiera que la viera. -Imagínate a bella viviendo entre tantos lujos. Con la gran colección de autos del Sr. Newton, o con el extenso guardarropa de temporada de Ángela...- y así Alice numeraba las grandes posesiones de los Newton. Los Cullen a pesar de ser millonarios, no les gustaba ser ostentosos y preferían utilizar su dinero en una de sus miles de fundaciones altruistas.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya sabes que tienes nuestras puertas siempre abiertas. Ya sabes que te queremos mucho y te consideramos como una más de la familia.- dijo Esme cálidamente dirigiéndose a Bella.

-¡Oh Esme!- Bella casi suelta una lágrima mientras abrazaba a Esme. -Iré a visitarlos todas las semanas, lo prometo.

-¡Mira Bella!- gritó de pronto Alice tomando la mano de la castaña y guiándola hacia la ventana. -¡Es el dios!

Bella miró hacia donde su amiga señalaba, y ahí estaba, Michael newton bajándose de su auto último modelo, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y sus ojos tan azules escondidos tras unas gafas de sol. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con la ropa de marca más cara que el dinero pudiera comprar.

-¿No te parece el hombre más guapo que has visto en tu vida?- Bella seguía observándolo mientras rememoraba las pasadas vacaciones cuando Bella encontró a Michael en la biblioteca recitando un poco de poesía. En ese momento le había parecido el hombre más encantador que existía. En ese momento Bella estaba completamente desarreglada por lo que optó por esconderse tras los estantes, pero estaba decidida a hacerse ver mejor ante los ojos de Michael Newton.

-¿Crees que haya visto tu actuación en Romeo y Julieta? Nadie puede verte recitar Shakespeare con tanta emoción sin enamorarse.- dijo Alice emocionada. Bella ciertamente no recordaba haber visto a Mike entre el público esa noche.

-¿Quién está enamorado de Bella?- Las amigas rápidamente se volvieron al oír tan particular voz mientras cubrían lo más posible la ventana.

-¡Edward! Creí que llegabas hasta dentro de una hora. Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta en la ciudad.- Esme se dirigió a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Quién está enamorado de Bella?- repitió insistentemente Edward. Bella rápidamente se sonrojó mientras volteaba a ver a Alice buscando un poco de ayuda.

Edward Cullen disfrutaba burlarse tanto de su hermana como de Bella cada vez que las veía, cosa que no sucedía con frecuencia en los últimos años debido a su estadía en una universidad de Londres. Pero ahora que había conseguido su título en Negocios Edward ahora estaba suelto por el mundo, cosa que hacia a Bella sentir lástima... por el mundo claro está. A Bella le parecía exasperante el hecho de que fuera tan bien parecido. Si Mike era un Apolo Edward era sin duda un Adonis. Con su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes era encantador. Bella odiaba que alguien tan irritante fuera tan agradable a la vista.

Y no sólo eso. Edward mostraba un abierto disgusto por la poesía, cosa que apasionaba a la castaña, cosa que hacía que cada conversación entre ellos terminara en discusión. Más bien en Bella gritándole a Edward que era in inculto descerebrado y éste burlándose de las expresiones que hacía Bella.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar a tan insistente pregunta, un Emmett muy eufórico entró a la habitación en busca de su hermano. -¡Edward! ¿Ya viste el carro que está estacionado enfrente? Eso sí es una preciosidad. ¿Cuánto crees que corra?

En ese momento un sexto personaje irrumpió en la habitación. -¿Bella? Los Newton están abajo y quieren verte.- dijo Jessica Stanley ya terminada de arreglar y lista para la ceremonia de clausura.

-Así que ese debe ser el carro de los Newton.- dijo Emmett como si acabara de descubir algo importantísimo. -Debí imaginármelo.

-¿Te vas a quedar con los Newton?- dijo Edward claramente sorprendido.

-Pues resulta que son gente de lo más agradable.- dijo Bella tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción.

-De lo más ostentosa querrás decir-. respondió con tono molesto Edward.

-¡Pues vaya que se lo pueden permitir! ¿Has escuchado cuánto gana el señor Newton en una simple semana? Ahora entiendo porque Bella los prefiere a nosotros.- dijo Emmett admirado por una riqueza superior a la suya.

-Por supuesto que no es por dinero- interrumpió Alice -Lo que pasa es que Bella se quiere quedar con ellos porque está enamorada de Mike.

-¡Alice!- reprendió ruborizada Bella a su amiga.

-Sabía que tenías mal gusto al juntarte con mi hermana, pero esto es demasiado. Ese Newton es un cretino.- Bella no sabía con quien estar más furiosa, si con Alice por haber expuesto su más profundo secreto, o con Edward por insultar tanto sus gustos como al dios.

Bella decidió que no valía la pena responder a tan desagradable comentario y prefirió hacer caso al aviso de Jessica y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Alice, te veré en el auditorio.- y con eso Bella salió ignorando olímpicamente a Edward. Ya después le probaría que estaba equivocado.


	2. Capítulo 2: Visita desagradable

**Pues aquí traigo una adaptación modera de uno de mis libros favoritos. La historia pertenece a Meg Cabot y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer. Espero les agrade y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

**Capítulo 2: Visita desagradable**

_... y los Newton han sido de lo más atentos conmigo, en serio, se ocupan de todo y me llenan de lujos. Creo que me consideran como una hija más..._

Bella no estaba tan segura de esa última línea en la carta que le escribía a su abuela. Cuando los padres de Bella murieron, su abuela intentó hacerse cargo de ella, pero no le concedieron la custodia. Aún así, había intentado estar cerca de su nieta, y ahora que Bella terminaba el internado, le hizo prometer que le escribiría.

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Bella se había ido a vivir con los Newton, y había sido más agradable. Los señores Newton sólo habían podido tener a Mike, y años después adoptaron a la pequeña Ángela Webber, y Bella estaba segura de que ella también era considerada como parte de la familia.

Durante el pasado mes Bella había recibido innumerables cosas que ella nunca creería necesarias; salía casi todos los días con Alice o con Ángela de compras y regresaba con bolsas y bolsas de ropa y accesorios. Incluso había recibido un carro que los Newton creían conveniente para el traslado de Bella. Ella había estado acostumbrara a hacer su propia ropa, o enmendar la que ya tenía; no acostumbraba usar accesorios puesto que no consideraba que fuera de vida o muerte utilizarlos, ¡y ahora tenía por montones! Emmett tenía razón, los Newton eran de lo más adinerados, y estaban dispuestos a compartir una pequeña parte de su fortuna con ella.

Y no sólo eso, Bella creía estar más cerca de Mike. Había estado de lo más atento con ella; si necesitaba algo, era comprado inmediatamente; siempre que podía las acompañaba de compras para cargar con todo; incluso en las fiestas estaba atento de asustar a cualquiera que se le quisiera acercar a Bella y bailaba con ella toda la noche. Estaba seguro que tenían un futuro juntos.

Desde que había salido del internado, tanto Alice como Ángela eran invitadas a numerosas fiestas, tanto casuales como de alta sociedad, y como era de esperar, llevaban a Bella a cada una de ellas.

Bella se debatía entre poner esto en la carta o no. Seguramente se escandalizaría diciendo que no era correcto tal clase de libertinaje, por lo que Bella optó por decir que Alice la "había arrastrado" a un par de eventos de beneficencia, cosa que no era mentira, sí habían ido a un par. En ese Bella recordó cuando habían asistido a una en causa de los niños del tercer mundo que no tenían qué comer, y Edward de le acercó diciendo que si ella era una muestra para los ricachones soltaran el dinero. Se había sentido de lo más ofendida pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio Edward se ganó una buena reprimenda por parte de su madre.

Bella deshizo cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el desagradable de Edward Cullen. Volvió su mente nuevamente a Mike y lo atento que había sido y empezó a imaginar un futuro juntos.

En ese momento alguien irrumpió en la habitación, y la sorpresa de Bella fue grande al ver que se trataba precisamente del dios en persona.

-¡Oh Bella! No sabía que estarías tan temprano en la biblioteca. Creí que estarías con mi hermana hojeando un par de revistas.- dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Estoy escribiendo un par de cartas.- respondió tímidamente Bella. A pesar de l mes que habían pasado juntos aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia y el corazón le martilleaba cada que lo veía mientras se ruborizaba cada vez que le hacía un cumplido.

-¿Algo interesante qué hacer hoy?- preguntó como si la respuesta fuero de lo más vital.

-Pues Alice y Ángela dijeron que había esta fiesta donde los Stanley...- respondió no muy segura, pues cada que Alice empezaba a balbucear acerca de un nuevo evento la mente de Bella empezaba a volar dejando que ella se encargara de todo detalle.

-¡Ah los Stanley! Gente de lo más desagradable. Alardean lo que carecen. ¿Y no hay manera de que nos saltemos este evento?- Bella conocía a Jessica desde el instituto y no le parecía que fuera muy ostentosa. Un poco pesada tal vez. A lo mejor el trato que tenía Mike con el hermano mayor de Jess fuera diferente.

-Estoy segura que Ángel no querría perderse este en particular.-

-Pues no hay nada que podamos hacer entonces. El único pensamiento que me hará sobrevivir la noche es el saber que bailaré contigo.- ¿No era el hombre más cautivador, agradable y cordial que existe en el mundo? Bella estaba a punto de desmayar por tal comentario. Lo único que la salvó fue el sonido de su teléfono celular. Mataría a cualquier persona que se atrevió a interrumpir tan glorioso momento.

-¿Bueno?- contestó Bella sin quitar la mirada del dios que se marchaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Ya tienes todo listo? ¡Prometiste estar en mi casa a las 5! Si no llegas pronto...- Alice estaba de lo más desesperada mientras Bella no dejaba de ver donde había estado Mike. -¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Bella!-

-Sí, sí, las 5. Ahí estaré.- Y colgó. Sabía que Alice luego le daría un sermón acerca de lo desconsiderada que era por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos y bla bla bla. En lo único que Bella podía pensar era en su dios.

Bella estaba apunto de dirigirse a la mansión Cullen cuando uno de los empleados de los Newton le avisó que tenía visitas. Bella trataría de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero cuando entró a la sala de estar se dio cuenta de que no sería posible. Ahí plantado estaba Billy Black junto con su hijo Jacob.

Los Black eran una familia amiga de los Swan que no vivían muy lejos de donde ellos solían hacerlo, así que cuando los padres de Bella murieron, Billy se hizo cargo de ella. "Se hizo cargo de ella", puesto que su comunicación se limitaba a un cheque mensual y esporádicas visitas en días festivos. Jacob era otra historia. Era dos años más chico que ella y fue su único amigo una buena temporada de su infancia, hasta que conoció a los Cullen, después de eso se dejaron de ver. Aún así, Bella guardaba buenos recuerdos con Jake.

Billy se veía más enfermo que nunca, con su silla de ruedas y su cara demacrada. Jake al contrario no podía verse mejor.

-¡Bells! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Has cambiado mucho.- Seguramente Jake se refería a la nueva ropa de marca que estaba utilizando. Los Black no tenían mucho dinero, aún así, Billy se las había arreglado para mantener a sus tres hijos y a Bella; claro que con lo estrictamente necesario y ningún tipo de lujo. Debido a esto Jake había trabajado en un taller desde chico, ahora era dueño de uno y le iba bastante bien, aunque nunca había querido presumir de nada. _Todo lo contrario a Edward_, pensó Bella.

Bella soló le dedicó una sonrisa a Jake y se volvió al que había sido su tutor los últimos años.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, así que hagamos esto breve. Cómo ya le había informado, no es necesario que me siga mandando el cheque, le aseguro que los Newton...-

-No es por eso que estoy aquí.- Interrumpió abruptamente Billy. A continuación hizo una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa. En todos los años que lo había conocido, Bella nunca lo había visto sonreír, lo que hacía que en vez de parecer agradable, Billy se veía tétrico.

-¿Ah no?- Bella parecía de lo más sorprendida. No podía dejar de mirar el rostro demacrado de Billy mientras intentaba imaginarse qué clase de suceso haría que Billy Black se esforzara por hacer una sonrisa.

-Sé que tienes mucho que hacer, así que diré esto rápido. He recibido una oferta muy generosa por la casa de tus padres.-

Bella intentó procesar lo que acabada de escuchar. La casa de sus padres era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, y Billy quería arrebatárselo.


End file.
